Zero no Shalltear (By Espanipon)
by ravangel
Summary: This is a crossover between Zero no Tsukaima and Overlord. Shalltear Bloodfallen is considering her the most stronger floor guardian ever, Follow this History of Shalltear and her new master Louise a new member of Ainz Ooal Gown how has to keep his cool and dignity all the time in from of her new Familiar, did Louise would be able to conquer the world? or Not?


**Zero no Shalltear (By Espanipon)**

Crossover between Zero no Tsukaima and Overlord, Hell Yeah!

Good night my mates a new project has arrive and I' m so exiting! By the way I read about it by chance on **Espanipon** (Just Google) no my original idea but really love it so much, the concept it's so cool and different, so I told myself what the hell? let giving a try and see what could happen.

So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The arrival**

* * *

What if I tell you the world you know it's not the only one? What if I tell you they are another worlds very different to yours and yet similar on some extend? And most of all, What if I tell you the Magic it is real in that's places?

In a very faraway places practically impossible to reach whit mortal hands, when only gods are the only ones capable to travel between them, Will you believe me?

Well everything start on the Tristania kingdom just like most of the other kingdoms is a peaceful, beautiful, safety place and of course many Legends too, the old times the classics, legendary quest, brave knights, powerful wizards, items capable to destroy a country, God artifacts, even good and evil exist.

Of course the war between Kingdoms it is not strange at all, every country has his own border, army and citizens.

However there is a neutral territory in Tristania a respected neutral grown for the rest of the Kingdoms that place is the Magic Academy knows has the most prestige and capable to produces Magician of high quality.

Kings and Queens Sends his seconds sons and daughters, nobles are no exception even important merchants too.

Nevertheless there is a great event at the end of the last year the ceremony of summon were anyone can get his own familiar whit lucky a powerful Dragon will come.

The last year Students are very exiting about it, all of them are focus on study different formulas or spell just to get the stronger familiar, if they succeed, not just his family name will rise even the personal status would do the same.

It's a heavy pressure for sure, but only one of them have the heavy one and Her name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière knows has Zero Louise by his classmates.

During her time in the academy she was incapable to cast any spell even the basic ones, Alchemy Lessons the formulas turn out into a explosion, Math was no good neither, No aptitude for Physics applications, Element Magic incompatible whit all the elements and Summon Magic probably will the same.

Thanks to that she got the nickname, his Family is well knows to produce top Magicians, strongest Knights, smartest and much more, they're are last line of defense on Tristania Kingdom.

Her Father it's one of the top adviser on Tristania Kingdom, he possess an incredible intellect capable to resolve all problems in matter of seconds, one time during the attack of Albion kingdom in respond he crate an audacity and very questionable plan.

They call him crazy, a mad man but in the end the results were unprecedented, total control in the battlefield, wiles, lies and manipulation of enemy forces.

He manages to send the enemy forces to Gallia Kingdom Border, losing no man and avoiding a front confrontation plus adding an allied against Albion kingdom, after the end of the battle he became the Queen personal right hand and most trusted man.

Since that day a few Nobles became his enemies however none of them can do anything against him.

Her Mother is the Stronger Magician on Tristania Kingdom during her time in the Magic Academy she immediately stands out with an innate talent to use the vast majority of elemental magic, Math, physics she can do anything.

When the time for her Summon came the expectation was high and just has all been expected the result it was a big red dragon and very powerful capable to turn into ashes a full peloton, some people suspect the Dragon is very smart even can talk.

Her sisters incredible smart and talent has their parents are, however Louise not, two year has passed since she enroll on the Academy with none favorable result that pressure it's on top.

At this point she doesn't wish a dragon like her Mother any more or Owl like his elder sister, if she summon a Lizard, Mouse even a cricket that will be fine, because in this moment fail is not an option.

* * *

When the sunlight goes through the window it's enough for wakeup Louise, how is surrounded by many book new ones and old ones her hair it is messy, under her eyes have a dark circles proof that she has not sleep well in the past seven days for one propose a successful summon ritual.

In order to be able to obtain the best possible outcome, Louise spend every day and night study and yet there's no certainty that you get what she desired but at least it is a scratch.

More than enough to increase her lost worth, nerveless she doesn't have time to think if things will work out or not, better preparer and hope for the result, with that Louise stand up and leave the Library.

* * *

"Look is Zero Louise"

"Nice hair Zero Louise"

The old Louise would respond to each of these insults with a clever and hostile words after all she belongs to a higher status between the common nobles will and she will not allow any insult to it, however, after spending two years of constant failures the confidence and pride that she possessed has been slowly disappearing.

Currently it is better ignores them or rather she does not want to listen to them because if she does she will definitely cry, due to that she avoid every one including teachers and staff.

The last thing Louise wants been seen by those eyes filled whit pity, teacher and staff all of them are the same, all of them believe for fact that Louise will end in totally fail during de summon ritual and finally expel after.

"_All of them are wrong!_" Louise.

Even if everyone may think that she is a loss case but Louise herself doesn't give up yet, not yet, they will see all of them will, the bully, classmate, teachers even the maids.

Ones Louise reach her destination immediately open de door without hesitation her room is partially empty except for the bed and other furniture including the wardrobe.

The time when she enroll on the academy and her room was assigned, Louise spent a week decorating it to her liking.

Luxurious statues, valuable portraits, ornaments with jewels encrusted all this with the intention of showing that she is a true Noble of which she feels proud.

On this present moment nothing of that is there, the reason? There were sell, after closing the door immediately walks toward the closet next she opens a secret behavior hidden under it, there only moves a small table to draw a very old and battered looking sheet.

The moment she touched a dark laugh appears on her face, normally her smile should be bright and proud but due to the lack of sleep jitters and stress turn on that way, anyone who were able to take a look immediately will misunderstanding and will believe that she has gone mad.

Right now this old and ugly sheet it is too important to Louise since now it is the key for success.

Two months ago before the summon ritual begins the last year students were taken on a trip for one single propose, observe the ancient places were many rituals take place long time ago, including the old summon ritual.

Louise was not fascinated by any of these things, during the travel she have to share a carriage with some teachers how only talking about boring things that she does not care about, nevertheless that's better than share a carriage with her companions, no doubt they would insulting or bullying her the whole ride.

In fact, Louise do not pay any attention to the teacher's explanation since at the only thought she had it is the summon ritual other than that it a waste a useless distraction.

That's what she was thinking until she found that sheet, of course on the moment Louise doesn't care much probably was nothing, still she take it at first it's seemed useless but after reading a little he realized that it was more valuable and ancient that she thought.

She it was unable to read or understand the majority on that sheet but one thing is for sure is a method of ancient summon ritual, immediately hide under his rope and took her back with her.

Back on the Academy she try to decrypt by herself with no result at all, meaning she need help however ask a teacher is not an option they probably say to dangerous and their sheet will be confiscate, classmate not in a millions of years, friends? Louise have none.

Only answer hire someone from outside and money will be necessary she cannot ask her Father or Mother not even her sister's, only option her stuffs need to be sell.

Ones she got the money then she need find someone how can trust or at least someone how will not betrayed her as long she paid well and the only please it is the dark market a hideout right on the corner of the city, there Louise find an old lady willing to help her for price of course.

Curious that old lady always treat Louise very nice during the time she work for her since the beginning at the end.

Nevertheless thank to her Louise it is ready or that's what the old Louise would believe but the actual Louise is no careless anymore, this time she will make for sure and study a lot for the best outcome.

After research in the great library Louise memorize each line and word of any book, no need to say this is without question this is the first time on her life that she use too much her brain letting her too tired.

"But it worth it" Louise.

Doesn't matter if she feel exhausted, sleepy or hungry because on this time Louise will be the one how laugh at the very end.

Nock Nock.

Lightly hits on her door make Louise back to reality.

"Miss Vallière, are you in there?"

It's one of the maids in charge of the female dormitory is call her.

". . . I'm here" Louise.

Her throat is very dry, his words are thin, remembering Louise has not eaten or drink a single drop of water since yesterday.

"Colbert-Sensei his calling all the last year students"

"Coming. . . " Louise.

This is the moment of true.

* * *

The day has come from every of this 32 students presents in from there is a circle, drawn decoded with symbols and runs each one of them have a one and single propose the Summon.

"Listen carefully ones you stand up on the Magic formation you must relist your own magic through formation" Colbert-Sensei.

Each of those present were excited to be able to summon their own family, excited to know what kind of familiar will look like, strength, skills no one can wait.

"Remember the spell and everything will be fine so don't worry to fail the formation will do the trick" Colbert-Sensei.

Obviously Colbert-Sensei is try to encourage Louise even there is no need for that she have a great solutions.

"Very well, let us proceed" Colbert-Sensei.

Look like he understand her he is a good person and just like Colbert-Sensei explain that the process it is simple at the moment to step forward on top of it and the magic circle begin to shin which only increases the time when is released, apparently it's no need to focus on some specific point the just by releasing your own it is enough to make it work.

Then immediately an explosion of blinding light emerges for an instant and after fade away showing the result.

"I did!"

A Familiar, for him a hawk and one by one they enter the magic circle obtaining a peaceful result and others an extraordinary result.

Like Kirche her familiar it's a fire salamander rarer one or the extraordinary case of Tabitha a Blue Dragon the same kind of Louise Mother, admiration or Jealousy came from all students but Louise on the other hand do not care because. . .

"And last one is Miss Vallière please proceed" Colbert-Sensei.

. . . It is Louise turn.

"Why we bother? Is Zero Louise"

"Nothing would come up cause is Zero Louise"

This kind of insults are common for Louise on these days it's better ignore them when she is done with her summon no one else will insulting anymore.

"_They will see, no, everyone will see_" Louise

"Stop already! I have an important date tonight so let her finish" Kirche.

But not all the students are bad with her, like Kirche one time Louise stay all day practice her spell and she practiced all day long without stop until she was complete exhausted and passed out.

Kirche found her and take Louise to the infirmary on the top of that she wait for Louise to weak up and make sure she was fine.

Louise it is grateful to Kirche she is a kind one for real.

"Don't butter, just continue" Tabitha.

Tabitha is not the one who express herself with words, she is more actions, there is a time during combat class were Louise cannot get any result, she spend most of the afternoon trying with no success.

"Wrong" Tabitha.

Tabitha intervened and explain Louise the bases and positions to how she must correctly use her magic until nightfall.

After a long practices and the precise instruction of Tabitha for her first time Louise was capable to use a spell for combat by with just point the wand towards her target can generate an explosion.

Louise was so happy and without thinking hug Tabitha very hard, Louise was so happy to even started crying on Tabitha's shoulder.

"It's fine" Tabitha.

Tabitha remained silent until Louise finished crying, she has a beautiful heart and Louise respect too much.

And just like the others Louise step forward on top of Magic circle but nothing happens, however Louise was not surprise or depress this is part of her plan.

Thanks to the uniform her harms cannot be seen, because she need to cover a tattoos that were made by the old lady, the plan it's simple the tattoos block the random circulation of magic, she put in bout arms and one on her chest.

Letting Louise the ability to push all her magic through the Magic formation and achieve the best performants during the summon ritual.

Normally a Noble or high Noble like Louise will not dare desecrate his body with something as unpleasant and distressful as a tattoo but she do not care anymore, she only wants to achieve her goals.

"See, nothing happen"

"What do you expect? It's Zero Louise after all"

"Quiet down yourself childrens, let Miss Vallière continue" Colbert-Sensei.

He is a good person indeed.

After Louise close her eyes and rise her hands, doesn't matter the others opinion or they insults, Louise focus all her magic through the circle and then the circle star to shine so intense.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and for the power of the Supreme one and his authority I call you from where you are to come to this side for serve to new Master" Louise.

The light became more intense at each word everyone can feel the power coming from there even they are not aware of that.

"From the deep please come and became my familiar to do I command to you" Louise.

Colbert immediately sense something was wrong, the spell of Louise is different and dangerous not just that his instinct tell him that something evil can responds to her call and no matter what it takes he has to stop her before. . .

"Summon!" Louise.

But it was too late . . . the light tuners in a total deep black indicate that something answer her call the evil has come.

* * *

DMMO-RPG Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game these games were played by connecting a dedicated console to the brain via neuronal nano-interface know has an intracerebral nano-computer network made by fusion of cyber and nanotechnology.

Allowed one to enter a virtual world and experience it has though it were real life and among the DMMO-RPG that's thronged the market one of them stood head above the others.

YGGDRASIL.

Lunch on 2126, millions of users were fascinating by the high graphics and most of all the own costume, designing any armor, weapon even MPC can be made or update.

A dream himself for all players to explore more beyond of any border or design, modified your environs even you own paradise.

In the year 2138 After 12 year of existent the server will shut down.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick is the guild headquarters of Ainz Ooal Gown, widely renowned for being an unconquerable dungeon throughout YGGDRASIL.

And soon will become a relic of the past, the actual Gild Master and last member of Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga-sama has leave the third floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick and his Guardian Floor by using the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

After his gone the floor guardian Shalltear Bloodfallen feel so confusing and at the same time astonished, the Leader of all Supremes Momonga-sama give her a sacred items like was nothing important.

Shalltear already have a full equipped for battle and divine items bestow by his maker Peroroncino-sama but the objects she receive from Momonga-sama are not normal at all.

He give her three divine class items a rings fill with a powerful ability equals to a world class items, the first one The Ring of all Lords that give to his bearer the ability to use holy items and immunity against them, the second one The Ring of Commandment give to his owner the capability to duplicate the effect of any item include the divine also bust to the world class items and used without restrictions too, lastly and the more important of all is the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown a holy treasure that only the Supremes ones can wear.

Also she receive an item call the True Resurrection Wand a divine item that hollow the carrier use the tenth level Spell Holy Resurrection at any time, normally the resurrection wand is one use only but this one is especial you can use indefinitely.

Then the Necklace of all Liars, ones is activated, whoever lie in front of it, the victim will suffer an intense pain all over his body, also can create a curse that can turn into his victim in stone or ashes (Of course on YGGDRASIL you can only reduce the mobility of any player for a few 10 seconds).

Plus a special and rare collection of forbidden book the knowledge of Supremes and too many scrolls infused with spells of ninth and tenth level.

That not the all, she receive two magnificent and holy world class item too, The Unnamed World Item how has the power to remove status effects, such as mind control, from any target and The Longinus It has the power to completely remove any target from existence at the expense of the user's own existence.

There was no way to restore the data of anyone deleted by the World Class Item, not even by using the resurrection powers of other World Class Items, neither cash items or resurrection spells wouldn't work, however thanks to Unnamed World Class Item Shalltear will be not totally affected by that of course she will lost her own data after use but eventually she will able to recover over time by replaced with new data.

"_What's going on? desu_" Shalltear.

Receive such marvelous items just like that, there should be a reason but unfortunately Shalltear doesn't know, Momonga-sama is the most wise of all Supremes ones and the leader of all of them, even if she try so hard she will never figure out, probably Demiurgos or Albedo could understand a little bit.

Still, is this have to be related of that clock on the sky? That's worries Shalltear and by the time that clock reach cero her worries incremented a little by little, the other MPC's are the same has her but thanks to the presence of Momonga-sama everyone's fears calm down.

[00:00:52]

Even so Shalltear can feel it, something will definitely happen and Momonga-sama without doubt knows the real reason and he have a plan, all his actions and moves even this items definitely are part of his plans.

[00:00:43]

Well it doesn't matter now, however intent pass through her floors she will be ready, that's is her holy duty bestow by the Supremes ones.

[00:00:26]

Suddenly a light begins to cover the surroundings of Shalltear, confused by this event immediately intent to escape but his body did not seem to obey it.

[00:00:12]

She try to use magic, she try to use force even his items but everything it was useless his body didn't respond at all but then she could feeling a nostalgic a beautiful sensation than almost forgot.

[00:00:09]

It is the same when she was created and that light did not seem to try to kill her or even hurt her it was more like a call.

[00:00:06]

A call from . . . a Supreme one? But which one? Her maker? No, this feeling it similar to the 41, this light it is a new one, could be a fresh born Supreme one? Hold on, what was that Momonga-sama said before?

"_I hope they will help you during your journey_" Momonga-sama.

[00:00:03]

It is this what Momonga-sama was talking about? He was anticipating this event with suck precision and time? If so, Shalltear most have no doubt, little by little a big and evil smile appears, the excitement of been use ones again by a Supreme one.

[00:00:01]

She born to be a tool for the 41 a lance of madness and destruction, thrown with the intention to create chaos to all enemies of Ainz Ooal Gown, she miss this so much and it is been so long but now she is ready to serve a new Supreme one.

[00:00:00]

"Of course I'll go! Oh, my new Supreme one! . . . My New Master" Shalltear.

The only master for Shalltear and Then everything became total white.

* * *

A deep darkness envelops the surroundings for a little tiny moment making it impossible to feel anything else other than fear but then. . .

Boom!

An explosion occurred soon after the darkness come thru, for a barely short moment fear was present and has soon come ends at the same moment just by leaving a trail of smoke incapacitating the vision of those how are present.

Despite that's a momentary darkness, confusion and uncomforting sensation are still remains on the air, it is slowly vanished just like the smock and ones that is despairing everything there is one thing was for sure, Louise summon it is was a success, knowing that all the students can fell a little more relaxing, now they have the opportunity on focuses on Louise summon.

All of them are curious about what kind of familiar was summon by Zero Louise, shape, color, size, some imagine a disgusting animal and others believe that nothing it is there, they are ready to mock about her.

However Colbert still can feel that dark and sinister presence and for a little instant he turn to look at the sky's just you make sure if the sun was still up there, that darkness make him worry.

The oppressing and suffocating sensation it is not vanish at all, the killing intent, is without doubt the true definition of fear, for Colbert is not the first experience but for the students they may not even realize what exactly it is happening yet.

Except for Kirche and Tabitha both are the only ones how can understand the situation, for Colbert it is a surprise he start to wonder how this two are able to sense this kind of chill?

Never mind this is not the moment for that, there is more important issues at the moment little by little the smoke slowly disappearing leaving a worrying picture of Louise showing an evil and mad smile given the impression of succeed from a dark magician.

Those how are been bulling her, ignore her or simple just laughed at her, those people right now they cannot smile at all or should tell they will never laugh again after see that smile.

In front of Louise was a girl how can only be described as true beauty, she has pale shiny skin and fine facial features her silver hair is tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon on top of it all, allowing others a full view of her face.

Wearing a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt, her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket also her hands are donned with long lace gloves, not exposing any bit of skin exterior.

A "Beauty" that's the right word any boy will give eyes fill with lust toward her even girls will senses attraction to her, however something feel off.

Colbert cannot believe what is see a time ago he saw Louise study day and night she was very tired, she always eat alone, her expression were bright and proud at the beginning then gloomy still Colbert admired her for his determination and most of all she never give up.

But right now Colbert doesn't know what to think, did she do this on propose? And more important, what is that thing? Too many questions came on Colbert mind. . .

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière has your new master I order you tell me your name" Louise.

. . . But it's was too late, that thing it was not moving or do anything but only at the words of Louise that opens her shiny crimson red eyes.

* * *

**To be continue. . .**

* * *

Ok, that's was the first chapter I hope you guys enjoy, next one will come in soon, so leave yours reviews.

Bye! XD.


End file.
